1. Field
Embodiments relate to a triphenylmethane based complex dye, a photosensitive resin composition for a color filter including the same, and a color filter prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in optical display devices have made it possible to realize high contrast ratio and high luminance. Providing vivid and high quality screen images at low electric power are also desirable. A color filter may use a pigment dispersed solution as a colorant.